User blog:ChocolateElemental/Corium Manipulation
The ability to manipulate corium that's normally formed from reactor meltdowns. Combination of Magma Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation. Also Called *Corium Lava/Magma Manipulation *Elephant’s Foot Manipulation *Radio-Geothermalkinesis *Radio-Magmakinesis *Radioactive Lava/Magma Manipulation Capabilities Individuals that possibly own this power can manipulate corium, a type of lava that’s commonly created from the circumstance of reactor meltdowns. In real life, the material was first discovered in the above-mid 1980s during the infamous Chernobyl disaster, and located down in the basement of reactor #4, also referred to as the elephant’s foot. Unlike the mainstream lava, corium is much more powerful and dangerous than the former, not only is it incredibly hot, but it also emits various kinds of ionizing radiation, specifically gamma rays, neutron, beta, to alpha particles of radiation, making it extremely dangerous to approach. The approximate levels of the radiation and temperatures is ridiculously high even though corium lava emits multiple types of ionizing radiation at once, with subjects within its vicinity being immediately blasted with massive sieverts and roentgens, giving them severe radiation sickness. Temperatures reach from 2,400 °C (4,350 °F) to 2,800 °C (5,070 °F), which can be incredibly dangerous, though no hotter than the surface of the sun. The radiation levels are so high that it will always take an immensely long period of years for the radiation to die away. It has been discussed in the past that whenever it makes contact with coolant water within destroyed reactors, it will cause a severe thermal explosion which will cause the continents to suffer spreading radiation, especially making said continent uninhabitable for years to come unless something is done about it. Applications *Disease Generation **Cancer Inducement **Disease Inducement; limited to radiation sickness. **Pain Inducement *Corium Attacks *Corium Constructs *Corium Generation *Corium Immunity *Corium Solidification *Disintegration via radiolysis. **DNA Disintegration **Pain Inducement by destroying veins, especially rendering morphine useless. *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission to disable machinery due to the high sievert levels. *Healing Erasure *Heat Manipulation **Heat Absorption **Heat Generation varying from painful burns to combustion. *Immunity Reduction *Infectious Blast **Mutation Inducement *Melting *Manipulate the properties of corium. *Move/lift corium. **Radio-Geothermalkinetic Flight using corium. **Matter Surfing using corium. *Necrosis Inducement: When the dosage is severe enough. *Nuclear Explosion Inducement; limited to when corium makes physical contact with water. *Smoke Generation from the body of corium, causing thick radioactive smoke/vogs. **Poisonous Fallout Generation Techniques *Corium Absorption *Corium Aura *Corium Combat *Corium Empowerment *Corium Mimicry *Corium Negation *Corium Regeneration *Elemental Invisibility using corium. *Petrification into corium. *Radio-Geothermalportation using corium. Associations *Magma Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation Limitations *Subjects of both Lava and Radiation Immunity are impervious to corium. *Corium can be totally stumped by anti-energy since thermal heat, and radiation is a form of energy, making users of Anti-Energy Manipulation emerge victorious. *Pure silica may not be any use against corium, but it can be highly resistant against radiation levels that are deemed severe enough, making users that have control over this sort of silica material a good advantage in protecting themselves and others against radiation. *Users of water to ice-based powers can be effective against corium manipulators, though at the same time, since corium can be overly volatile, this can cause a thermal explosion as soon as the corium touches it, harming not only the opponents, but possibly themselves unless they have Explosion Immunity. *Unlike normal lava, corium is several times more life-threatening and dangerous in terms of its behavior, emitting immensely high levels of ionizing radiation comparable to atomic warheads, and having burning temperatures that tend to go off the charts. *Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn’t always part of the power package, so burning yourself is possible. On the other hand, since corium emits radioactive particles to gamma rays, this can result in the user getting radiation poisoning right away unless they have Radiation Immunity. *Unless the corium manipulator has the subpower of negating corium and/or decreasing radioactivity to the point of negating it also, the corium will still roar on over the next period of years. *Control is extremely important. Unconscious and misuse of this power can be normally catastrophic, or in very rare cases, apocalyptic. *May not be able to create corium, being limited to already existing sources. *Might take some time to control. Category:Blog posts